fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Strikers Something (probably gonna change it later)
Mario Strikers Something (known as Mario Strikers Football Something in regions other than the U.S.) is a Mario soccer game developed by Next Level Games and published by Nintendo. Mario Strikers Something is the third game in the Super Mario Strikers series of games. The game keeps the violent tone of Mario Strikers Charged, with players attacking and hurting eachother, and being burned, electrocuted with little to no penalty. Gameplay Mario Strikers Something keeps the formula that was used in Mario Strikers Charged. Players choose a Captain,three sidekicks, and a goalie for their team, and fight against eachother in soccer matches. When a player kicks a ball into the goal, they get a point. Once the time runs out, the team with the most points wins. Similar to the last game, the ball gains powers as more players kick it. The lighter its color is, the more power it has. Mario Strikers Something keeps the Mega Strikes from the last games, along with the skillshots for the sidekicks. Controls Items Items return from the past Mario Strikers games. Offensive Weapons *'Bananas: '''Bananas act as landmines. Coming in sets of either 3 or 5, anyone who touches them will slip, losing the ball if they are in possession of it. *'Green Shell: Green Shells are simple projectiles. Coming in sets of 3, they bounce off walls, and stuns players who touch it, while also losing the ball if they have it. *'Red Shell: '''Red Shells, unlike Green Shells home into the nearest opposing player. They come in sets of 3 and stun players who touch it. *'Ice Shell: 'These shells act similar to green shells. Coming in sets of 3, they freeze enemies upon contact. *'Blue Spiny Shell: 'A new item in the series, Blue Spiny Shells act like they do in the Mario Kart series. They home into the player holding the ball. After a few seconds of being deployed, they explode, doing high damage to the enemy. *'Bob-Omb: 'The Bob-Omb is a simple weapon. Comes in sets of 3, are thrown a short distance, and explode a few seconds after being thrown, doing damage to everyone in the radius other than the thrower. *'Chain Chomp: The Chain Chomp is a rare weapon, but it can easily turn the tide upon the battle. Upon activation, the Chain Chomp runs around at high speeds, ramming and biting all enemies in their way. However, Chain Chomps may accidentally run over your team, so be wary of that. *'Lightning Bolt: '''The Lightning is another rare weapon. When used, it strikes every opposing team member (but they can dodge it if they are fast enough), and shrinks them. They are slower, less powerful, and can be crushed. After a few seconds, they regrow. Defensive Weapons *'Mushroom: 'Upon activation, it increases the speed of the activator. *'Star: 'Upon activation, it increases the speed of the activator, and makes them invincible for a short time. Super Ability A super ability is a special items exclusive to a character. Game Modes Domination Mode The simple versus mode. Up to 8 players can play eachother in any stadium of your choice. The rules can be customized, from turning on and off hazards, to the amount of time each round is. Strikers League Tournament This is the main story mode. Up to 4 players can work together and win trophies across five tournaments. The players can also choose the difficulty, Normal or Extreme (which is really stinkin' hard). Unlike Mario Strikers Charged, before every cup, players are able change up their team before going back into the stadium. Ice Cup This the first cup you play in the game. The Ice Cup consists of four teams that play in six qualifying rounds, with you fighting each team twice. Two teams advance to the finals, and then a 3-game fight against the champion, Rosalina. Fire Cup This cup is played after winning the Ice Cup. The Fire Cup consists of six teams that play in ten qualifying rounds, with you fighitng each team twice. Four teams advance to the semi-finals, finals, and then a 3-game fight aginst the champion, Petey Piranha. Lightning Cup This cup is played after winning the Fire Cup. The Lightning Cup consists of consists of ten teams that play in nine qualifying rounds, with you fighting each team once. Eight teams advance to the quarter-finals, semi-finals, finals, and then a 3-game fight against the champion, King Boo. Poison Cup This cup is played after winning the Lightning Cup. The Poison Cup consists of twelve teams that play in eleven qualifying rounds, with you fighting each team once. Eight teams advance to the quarter-finals, semi-finals,finals, and then a 3-game fight against the champion, Paper Mario Striker Cup This is the last cup in the game. Nintendo Network Mode This is the online mode. In this game, you have ranks. All ranks start as 1000, and it can increase and decrease if you lose. There are three different modes. *'Ranked: 'Play against a random player. If you win, your rank goes up, and if you lose, it goes down. *'Friend Battle: 'Play against your Friends. Winning or losing won't affect your grade. *'Online Tournament Mode: '''Players can create and join tournaments, where people (or teams of people) fight eachother in large tournaments. The winner get a huge rank increase. Options Here, players adjust audio, controls, among other things. Characters Starting Captains Unlockable Captains Sidekicks Goalies Stadiums New Stadiums Returning Stadiums Amiibo Functionality The game features Amiibo support. Using amiibo, players can unlock the characters of Link, Kirby, Pikachu, and Inkling Girl by tapping any amiibo of them, or characters from their series. It's like DLC except it's more fun. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Soccer Games Category:Mario Strikers (series) Category:Mario Strikers Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Sports Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Articles under Construction Category:Mario Sports Games Category:Soccer Category:Nintendo Games